


Blue M&M's

by an0neemouse



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friend Love, Friendship, M&M's, M/M, based off real life cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Kyuhyun can be sweet sometimes.





	Blue M&M's

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based off of something cute my dad did for my mom when I was a kid. Just a very short little snippet of cuteness.

“What’s this?” Ryeowook asked fine eyebrows knit in confusion at the bowl that had been placed on his lap.

“M&M’s, pabo.” Kyuhyun answered with his usual snark sitting down beside his best friend for their weekly movie-slash-non-romantic-cuddle-night.

“Yeah, but your bowl has all the colors, mine only has blue.” Ryeowook said still not understanding.

“Last time you said the blue were your favorite.” Kyuhyun said shifting awkwardly in his seat and reaching for the remote only to be stopped by one of Ryeowook’s hands on his.

“You picked out all the blue ones for me?” Ryeowook asked in wonderment, the beginnings of a smile turning up his lips.

“It’s no big thing.” Kyuhyun mumbled embarrassedly.

“Yes it is.” Ryeowook insisted throwing his arms around the younger and hugging him tight, almost knocking over both their bowls in the process. “This is really sweet, Kyu.”

“Yeah, well, I do that sometimes.” Kyuhyun muttered secretly happy beyond belief. Ryeowook never felt like he was special enough, Kyuhyun was just glad he could change that, even if it was just while the M&M’s lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart smile.


End file.
